Stolen Prince
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: Abandon by his mother in he garden of the Pharaoh's palace, Ryou grew up to be the prince of Egypt, son of the Great Pharaoh Atemu. But one day a ruthless King of Thieves, Akefia comes and steals the prince away for his own pleasures. What will the man do to the prince? What will happen to the kingdom? Gemshipping Rape/Lemons
1. Prologe

A woman with long flowing white hair ran through the streets to the palace with a small bundle in her arms. The woman looks behind her only to fall forward causing the small bundle to fall out of her arms.

Once the bundle hit the ground a cry came from the small dark blanket. The woman ran over to the small bundle picking it up revealing a small baby's face. The baby looked up at his mother and started to giggle.

The woman smiled as she continued her quest to the palace. "Stop! You woman! Stop right there!" A royal guard yelled.

The woman froze but quickly ran. She wouldn't let THEM take her son. Not her little Ryou. The woman ran to the royal gardens where she lost the guards. She smiled down sadly at her son then started to sing. "Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach…Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad(1)…My son…I have nothing I can give,

But this a chance that you, may live…I pray to meet you again…In the after life when your time has come…" The woman kissed the boy's head before setting him gently in a bush of flower. With tears running down her face the woman kissed his white haired head. "ana bahbak(2), my son…" With that the woman ran off.

The woman peeked around the corner of a tree watching a young man, the Pharaoh's queen pick up the small baby. "Aibou! Aibou!" The boy yelled holding the baby in his arms rocking it softly. Soon the tri-colored pharaoh came out of the palace to his love.

"What is it my love? Is that a child?" He asks touching the baby's face causing the young albino to giggle. "A strange child, very pale skin…"

He said smiling faintly at the child's laugh. Yuugi smiles. "Abiou, he's just a baby…I'm guessing the mother is far gone by now…

Can we keep him?" Yuugi said wiggling his finger in front of the baby. The baby squealed grabbing a hold of his finger sucking on it lightly. Yuugi giggled. Atemu smiled at his love's happiness. "Alright my love. We will keep him…But what about his name?"

At that moment Atemu looking closer at the child to find a small note. Atemu took the note. It only had one word on it. Ryou. "His name is Ryou…" Yuugi smiled before kissing the baby's forehead.

Atemu kissed Yuugi's forehead then Ryou's causing him to giggle more. "Come my love, let us get our child set up at home." Atemu took Yuugi's free hand as they walked into the palace.

The woman smiled as tears fell from her face. She turned. "Goodbye my son… I'll always be with you in your dreams…my son…Goodbye.." With that the woman ran. Ran from her son who she may never see again. Her son who would have a better life when she is gone. Her son who may become Pharaoh one day…Her son…

(1) My good and tender son, Don't be frightened and don't be scared.

(2) I love you


	2. Chapter 1

"Ryou!" A voice yelled through the palace. A certain white haired teen snapped up his head from his book within the library. "Ryou Where are you?" The voice yelled again now closer to the doors. "I'm here father!" Ryou yelled. The doors of the library soon opened revealing the Pharaoh Atemu. "Ryou, there you are, have you been with in here the whole time?" Atemu strolled over to the boy. Ryou smiles brightly.

"Yes I have father, Mother said I could come into here while you worked." The boy said. Atemu smiled before ruffling the boy's hair. "You had me worried about you." Ryou quickly flattened out his hair. "Sorry Father, Oh I wanted to ask you. Could I go outside today?" He asked with a slight pout. Atemu was taken aback but sighed down at the pale teen. "Its alright with me just go ask your mother." He said.

The teen jumped up hugging Atemu happily. "Thank you father!" He said running out of the room. "But only the garden young prince!" Atemu yelled after him. Ryou laughed as he ran towards his mother healing room where he normally helped with healing the solders. "Mama!" Ryou yelled as he ran into room. Yuugi looked up fast his mixtures of medicines at the sound of his son. "Ryou, I thought you were in the library."

Yuugi smiled as the boy stopped near him with a smile. "Can I go outside! Father said yes but I had to ask you! Just the garden! Please mother?" Ryou pleaded. Yuugi sighed.

"Alright but just the garden, do NOT leave the garden, I swear to Ra that you will not eat dinner if you leave the palace grounds." Yuugi warned. Ryou squealed before hugging his mother happily. "Thank you!" Ryou then ran out off the room leaving Yuugi sighing. "What a hyper boy." He said turning back to his business.

Ryou slowly opened the doors that led to the garden as he looked around. Ryou was never aloud out of the palace building at all. The only time he had been out was when he was left by the palace, rescued by Yuugi as a baby. Ryou danced through the garden happily.

"Yal-di ha-tow veh ha-rach, Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad(1), I pray we will meet again my son…Don't cry my child for I'll be with you in your dreams…My son don't cry I-" Ryou stopped singing when he heard a rustling sounds. He quickly turned to the area he was left as a baby. "W-Who's there?" He called out. A soft chuckle sounded around the area as a tan man stepped out of the bushes. "My, what a lovely voice you have young prince.

But why do you sing such a sad song لي طائر في قفص?(2)" He asked. Ryou blushes faintly before snorting. "Its none of your business. Who are you and how did you get into the palace?" Ryou asked. The man smirked. "I am Akefia the king of Thieves, I heard that the Pharaoh had revealed his beloved son to his people and came to investigate. I must say, you do not look like the pharaoh at all…you are very pale…so strange."

Akefia took a step towards the boy. Ryou natural took a step back. "I-I'm not his real son…I was left here at the palace as a baby and the queen took me in. The pharaoh accepted me as his son since Yuugi can never bare children." He said backing up again. "Well that explains why you know the language of Kul Elna…"

Akefia said taking another step forward.

"K-Kul Elna?" Ryou whispered before backing up into the palace wall. Akefia smirked slamming his hands on either side of Ryou's head.

"That is where I am from…and guessing by you knowing language of it…your mother was from there…a teen at the least that escaped before it was destroyed." Akefia leaned down. "

You don't belong here little 'prince'…" Akefia leaned down more capturing the boy's lips with his. The young prince's eyes widen. "Akefia! Get away from my son you thief!" The pharaoh's voice boomed through the garden. Akefia pulled away from Ryou then smirked over at Atemu.

"Long time no see you highness." Akefia hissed with a smirk on his face. Yuugi appear from behind Atemu with his arms out. "Ryou get away form him!" He yelled fear in his voice. Ryou looked at Akefia for an opening before bolting over to his mother. Yuugi held the boy in his arms as the royal guards poured into the garden pointing their spears at Akefia while the other group around the Pharaoh, Yuugi and Ryou.

"Do not come near my family again Akefia! Grab him!" Atemu commanded. "I don't think so Pharaoh!" Akefia jumped up using one of the guard's heads to jump into a tree. "I will be back Atemu…and I'll take something most important to you then anything…Long live the thief King, Pharaoh, Long live the Thief King…" With that the man disappeared.

Atemu growled. "Don't just stand there! Search the whole palace! Make sure he is not inside! GO!" Atemu yelled. "Yes sir!" The guard scattered. Ryou shivered in his mother's grasp. What did he mean Ryou didn't belong with his family…what is he going to take from his father? Ryou shook his head frightened.


	3. Chapter 2

Later that day Ryou was sitting in his room humming his lullaby softly as he was polishing the golden necklace with a blue gem in the middle on the golden object. "Hush now, My baby. Be still, love, don't cry. Sleep as your rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream."

Ryou sang as he stood clipping on the necklace on his neck before grabbing a small dark blanket walking over to the window looking out at the small river in the garden. "River oh River, flow gently for me, such precious cargo you bear…Do you know somewhere he can live free…? River, deliver him there…"

Ryou sang as he stared down at the blanket. "Such a sweet voice my prince." A voice cooed. Ryou turned around quickly clutching his baby blanket to his chest. "W-What are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

"I came for you little one…I told you…you don't belong with them…"

He said walking closer to the boy. The boy stepped back. "S-Stay away! I-I'll scream!" He said. "I don't think so." Akefia said. Ryou opened him mouth to scream but Akefia quick leaned down clashing their lips together. Ryou squirmed in his grasp.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Ryou dear." Yuugi called. Ryou kicked Akefia trying to get free. Akefia sneered into the kiss before picking him up bridal-style. Their lips reattached and Ryou let out a scream. "Ryou!" The door opened just when Akefia jumped onto the window ceil. "Say goodbye to your son!"

He laughed before jumping out. Ryou screamed again as they fell bracing for impact but when he opens his eyes he realizes their on a horse and riding out of the palace. "Ryou!" The voice of his mother yelled from the window. "Mama!" Ryou yelled to his mother as tears fell from his face.

Akefia stopped the horse outside his hideout as he jumped off the horse grabbing the boy by his tunic pulling him inside. Ryou whimpered softly as he was dragged along. Akefia sneered as he walked into the main room where his men sat laughing and eating. "Listen up you fucker!" Akefia yelled. The men all turned their eyes fixed on their leader. Akefia pulled Ryou forward. "I have just done the biggest thing that will make the Pharaoh suffer…I kidnapped the Pharaoh's son!" Akefia yelled jerking Ryou forward causing him to yelp. They all started to cheer. "I want NO ONE to touch him! He will be within my quarters which I expect no one within!" He yelled. They all nod their heads in understanding. Akefia smirks then lead Ryou to his quarter. "You will not speck to anyone…I will bring your food." He said softly. Ryou whimpered softly. Akefia opened a fairly large door before shoving the boy in. "I'll come back with your food later." With that he shut the door. Ryou turned away from the door automatically walking over to a small window that was bared up.

Tear streamed down as he sat on the window ceil hugging his knees to his chest. "Yal-di ha-tow veh ha-rach, Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad…" Ryou sang as more tears flow from face. "River oh River…flow gently for me…such precious cargo you bear…do you know somewhere I can be free…river deliver me there…" Ryou sang burying his face in his arms. "Mama…Papa…please save me…"

"Akefia will pay! I swear he will pay for the things he has done!" Atemu yelled from his throne. "I want him found! Now! I want Ryou found alive and brought home! Being Akefia back alive so I can kill him myself! No If or Buts! Now go!" Atemu yelled to the guards leaving his thrown. Yuugi ran into Atemu's arms crying. "Why our Ryou Abiou…Why…" Yuugi cried into his chest. Atemu held him close. "I don't know love…but we will get him back…this I swear to you." He said kissing his love.


	4. Chapter 3

Hours after Akefia left Ryou in the bedroom, he came back with a plate of meat and bread. Once inside he saw the young boy near the window clutching the blanket that was with him when he kidnapped the young prince. He sighed before setting the plate on the stand next to the bed. He slowly walked toward the boy watching him closely. He stopped in front of the boy leaning down.

"Oi, boy wake up." He lightly shook the boy. Ryou groaned as he opened his eyes. Ryou jumped at find Akefia in his face. "I brought your dinner…get on the bed." He said. Ryou jumped at the order before sliding off the window ceil and running to the bed. Once he was on the bed Akefia sat next to him handing him the plate. Ryou took it shyly staring at it fearing it was poisoned.

Akefia sneered. "Its not poisoned. I wouldn't risk kissing the Pharaoh's son if it means his down fall never to come." He suddenly started to laugh. "I think you will be perfect as my own personal harem, and the pharaoh's queen, well…I'll just give him to my men or kill him since I have no use for him." CRASH! Akefia looked at the boy. Ryou had thrown the plate across the room and was not clutching his fist angrily. "I will never be any harem even for you! My father will be strong in my absence! He would never allow the kingdom to fall!" Ryou yelled. Akefia growled at the boy.

"You ungrateful little brat!" In the blink of an eye he pinned the boy down. "I may have stolen something from the pharaoh but I haven't fully stolen something from you." He said smirking. Ryou's eyes widen in realization. He knew what the man was going to take even before he started anything. Ryou struggled in his grip. "N-No! P-Please!" He cried as his arms were tied together. Akefia smirked wider pulling the boy into his lap. "Pleading won't get you anyway. You must be punished for being a bad young prince." Akefia licked his lips as he picked up the boy's dress like tunic. "No! A-Anything but that!" He cried. Akefia ignored his pleading as he lifted up his kilt hovering his member above the boy's entrance before slamming.(A/N: No lube? That's gotta hurt.)

Ryou throws back his head screaming out in pain.

Akefia kissed the boy's shoulder as he grabbed a hold of the boy's hips earning a squeak from Ryou. He pulled the boy up by the hips before slamming him down again, earning another scream. This cycle continued until Akefia reached around the boy's waist roughly grabbing his member. Ryou moaned in please. "N-No! S-Stop please!" He cried. "Almost there little one."

Akefia kissed the boy's neck. Soon Ryou cried out cumming into Akefia's hand. The tightening around Akefia's member pushed him over the edge in please as he climaxed into the boy. Ryou slumped forward as the man filled him with the hot semen, panting. Akefia pulled out of the boy setting him onto the bed. He untied his hands and as soon as he does the boy wraps his arms around his own body shivering. Akefia snorted before getting up pulling down his kilt looking back at the naked, shivering prince.

"Next time…don't yell at your master." Akefia walked out of the room locking the door. Ryou shivered as he looked up finding his baby blanket. He shakily grabbed the dark blanket moving it towards him as he clutched it to his chest crying.


	5. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since Akefia had taken the boy's virginity. Ryou never left the bed even when Akefia allowed him to leave the room. He barely ate but when Akefia went to touch him, he would flinch away and take the food in fear of being raped again. He was always clutching the small blanket and singing that sad Arabic song. Once day Akefia came into the room to see the boy gone. He cursed under his breath. Suddenly there was a small whimper from the other room when Akefia kept some of his treasure. He followed the sound to the room. Once inside he froze. Ryou was laying against a mound of gold with a dagger in his right hand along with cuts along his arms.

Was this boy trying to attempt suicide? The cuts weren't deep enough to allow him to bleed out. Akefia let out a sigh walking up to the boy. Ryou slowly opened his eyes, once seeing the thief king kneeling in front of him he flinched and started sobbing repeatedly apologizing. Akefia took the dagger from the boy staring at him. "…Why would you do that little one?"

He asked a bit of sadness in his words.

Ryou didn't look up at the man as he sobbed. He leaned over to touch the boy, he flinched away. "P-Please D-Don't touch me." He cried moving away from him. "I-I'll clean myself off and g-go to bed." He slowly got up wobbling alittle. Akefia got up reach over to touch the boy but he staggered away to the small bathroom. Akefia followed the boy watching him closely as he washed his arms in the small pool of spring water.

Akefia bit his lip watching as the water that drenched Ryou's arm fell onto the tan tunic he was forced to wear. The clothing clutched to boy's body, hugging his curves just right. Akefia looked him over more closely. His nipples were poking out under the wet tunic sending the thief king over the edge as his face heats up.

Akefia snaps out of his daze when the boy slipped into the small poor of water. Ryou jumped out of the water. His clothing hugged tightly to his body even where the boy wore no under garment. The boy shook the water out of his hair. Akefia shook his head grabbing one of the towels from the corner throwing it at him.

Ryou mumbled a thank you before wiping off his body. Akefia groaned softly feeling his member twitch to life once more. It was almost painful. "Ryou come here now." Akefia ordered. Ryou gulped loudly slowly walking up to him. Akefia grabbed him as he sat back on the ground forcing Ryou onto his hands and knees. He pulled up his kilt revealing his hard member. Ryou gasped.

He knew what Akefia wanted him to do yet he didn't want to be upset him and end up getting a worse punishment. Ryou whimpered softly as he took the rock hard member into his mouth Akefia leaned his head back moaning in pleasure. Ryou closed hi eyes as he took more of the member into his mouth sucking lightly. Akefia let out another grunt of pleasure bucking his hips into the boy. Ryou gagged softly as the member was shoved into his throat. He felt a hand run through his hair tugging lightly for him to pull back. He did. BIG mistake. The hand suddenly pushed the boy's head back down on the member.

Akefia let out a howl of pleasure as he did it once more grunting. Ryou's eyes began to water as he was forced to give the man a blow job. Akefia brought down Ryou's head once more meeting it with a thrust of his hips as he came into the boy's mouth. Akefia looked at the boy with hazy lust filled eyes. "Swallow." He commanded to the boy. Ryou whimpered before swallowing the cum that had infiltrated into his mouth.

Ryou pulled away from the man coughing lightly. Some of the white liquid falling to the ground in the progress. "Go bandage your wound then go to bed." He commanded as he pulled down the kilt walking from the room. Ryou stared after him before curling into a ball sobbing. "Why…Why did you have to come so soon…" Ryou whispered about Akefia. If he waited a good 10 minutes, his would have not been able to be saved and die in peace.

Ryou shook his head before grabbing the bandages wrapping his arms carefully. He walked into the bedroom feeling a light breeze.

He looked over at the window and he gasped. It was open, but. Akefia. He must have opened it, right? To test he was a good 'slave'. All that was changed when he saw a tan teen with blond hair dressed in gold and black slip in.

"W-Who are y-" The boy covered Ryou's mouth shushing him. Ryou looked closely at the boy's light purple eye in confusion. "Your father sent me. Its me Marik." The boy said with a smile. Ryou's eyes widened. It was his best friend Marik, Isis's nephew. Ryou hugged the boy crying. "Hush now, I'm here." His friend cooed rubbing his back.

"Come your father is worried. We have to go before then tomb-robber finds us." Marik took the boy's hand as they ran over to the window. Marik slipped out gracefully next to a sandy looking horse. "Jump, I'll catch you." He whispered. Ryou looked at the doorway before grabbing his blanket hurrying to the window. He slipped out and like Marik promised he caught him. They quickly mounted the house but before they could ride off there was a loud yell coming from the room that held the young prince. Marik quickly kicked the horse side making it take off fast.


	6. Chapter 5

It took less then as hour for them to reach the palace. They were greeted by the guards at first demanding who the young Egyptian was until Ryou had picked up his head. The guards had been quick to get the injured teen back to the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" A woman's voice yelled through the throne room. Atemu looked up as a common servant ran toward his throne. The guards stopped her before she reached him.

"The prince! Prince Ryou has returned with Marik! He's injured!" He cried out. Atemu froze. His son has returned? Injured? What had that thief done to his son. He rose from his seat walking down the flight of stairs. The guards stood aside. "You will be greatly rewarded for telling me little one, now please take me to him." Atemu gave a sad weak smile.

The girl smiled brightly before turning. "He's in the healing rooms with Queen Yugi." She ran down the hall with the pharaoh close behind determined to see his son.

Ryou winced in pain as Yugi cleaned out the last cut on his arm. "Easy dear, Its almost done with." Yugi cooed. Soon he bandaged up his other arm. "There you go love." He smiled kissing Ryou's forehead. Ryou laid back on the bed with a groan. His arms hurt, Marik and him got caught in a small sand storm which the sand got into his wounds.

"Is it true? Is Ryou back, my son?" The two looked toward the door as Atemu stepped in. "P-Papa?" Ryou called out. Tears started to over-whelm his eyes. Atemu walked forward to his son's bed. He pulled the boy into a tight hug as he started to cry into the man's chest.

Atemu cooed softly to calm the boy down. Yugi rubbed the boy's back calming him enough to talk. "H-He raped m-me, then m-made me…s-suck him." Ryou managed to chook out. The two tri-haired men froze staring down at their son. Atemu's crimson eyes seemed to burn in anger.

"That man will pay! Seto!" He yelled. The yelled brought the priest running into the large room along with some guards. "What is it Pharaoh, what is w-" He froze in his words seeing the young Prince clutching the queen crying. "Send a message out to the Thief King!" He yelled balling his fists.

"What message, your highness?" Seto asked motioning to the guards to be prepared. "Send this message…War…I declare war on the King of Thieves." He boomed. Yugi looked up at his husband in disbelief as the guards and Seto left. "Atemu I know that your furious, I am as well. But we can't afford war right now!" Yugi cried out.

Atem looked at Yugi before sighing heavily. "Come love, lets get you to bed." Yugi slowly helped Ryou stand. Ryou winced softly as he was brought to his room. "Mother…why did Akefia hate father?" He asked. "I don't know love, now rest. You need your sleep." He said laying the boy on the bed.

Ryou naturally snuggled into the bed. Yugi kissed the boy on the forehead before walking from the room. Ryou sighed curling more into the blanket. "Ryou…" A faint voice called out. "Ryou…" The teen sat up looking around. The voice sounded familiar and weak. "Ryou…" The voice called again. Ryou slowly got out of bed walking over to the wall. Behind the wall should be a passage that was supposed to be used if something happened to the palace.

Ryou pushed the small brick into the wall which slide the wall upward. Ryou froze in fear at seeing the same purplish gray eyes or Akefia staring at him The man stepped forward into the light. Ryou gasped. Akefia was covered from head to toe in cuts, stab wounds, and a arrow in his leg. A trail of blood followed after him from the floor and walls.

"W-What are you d-doing here? What h-happened to y-you?" Ryou stuttered. Akefia reached out his hand toward Ryou only to fall forward. Ryou jumped. He looked at the door into his room before hurrying into the passage to the man. He flipped the unconscious man on his back.

He gulped slightly grabbing the man's hands dragging him into the room then into the other room near the small room that we would bath in. He quickly lay a blanket down before sliding the man onto it.

He searched over the many wounds before running to the bathroom searching for the first aid kit. He soon finds a fairly large sliver box filled with Items he need.

He ran back to the room where the man lay. He kneeled down next to the man looking through the box for what he needed before looking down at Akefia. So many questions were hitting him but only one stood out in his mind…How could the King of Thieve be beaten so badly?


	7. Chapter 6

Once the boy had finished cleaning and stitching up the man's wound, he got him onto a small bed made out of blankets. The boy sat next to the man with a small sigh,

Why did he help this man? The man that raped him, The man who kidnapped him…Ryou snapped from his thoughts as the man had groaned. "Wha-?" His eyes slowly opened. "How did I get here? Akefia whispered, looking around the room.

"I-Um your were w-wound s-so…I cleaned and h-healed your wounds f-for you." Ryou stuttered. Akefia slowly turned his head to the boy with a small sigh. He was alive so was the boy. Good. "My men attacked…I over heard them saying they were going to take you and send a ransom to the Pharaoh, once they had their fill of gold and jewels they would have slit your throat.

I went to go get you before they had but you were already out the window, the men thought I was helping you escape so they attacked me." He explained as his eyes slipped closed. Ryou remain silent as he stared at the man.

"Why would you come for me? Why would you come here?" Ryou asked. The man's eyes slid open, turning his gaze to the boy. "Because after I slipped away they went to go find you,

I never wanted to kill you so…I went after you, so I would know you were fine." The man suddenly leaned forward coughing.

"You w-were worried a-about me?" Ryou eyes widen. This man, this thief mind you, had made his life hell when he kidnapped him. Yet he worried about him. "Your lying."

Of course Ryou knew it wasn't but yet the truth was written all over his face and body.

"Why should I believe you?" The boy whispered softly. "I don't expect you to believe me, I don't expect you to trust me, I just want to see you alive…I hate your 'father' but not you…I could never kill you or hurt you in anyway."

He whispered. "Your l-lying! Y-You hurt me! You hurt me bad! You took my virginity then made me do things I never thought of doing, your disgusting!

And- and! I hate you!" Ryou yelled. The boy quickly covered his mouth staring at the man. "Ryou?" A deep voice called. Akefia sat up on his spot growling softly. "Coming father!" Ryou called pushing the man down onto the small bed. He mouthed to the man. 'Stay' He then walked out of the room, shutting the doors behind him. "Yes father?" He asked. Atem smiled at the boy as he walked from the small spare room. "I wanted to come and get you so we could all have a family dinner for your return."

He said softly wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "O-Oh…Alright father…" He whispered. Sure the boy was hungry but when they eat it is normally far from each other at the table. 'I'd rather eat with the thief." The boy thought.

Akefia growled softly as he stared up a the pale ceiling. He was stuck here while everyone else ate. It angered him dearly. His stomach growled itself with the need for food. He was just about on the verge of getting up and sneaking away to steal some when the door creaked open.

He grabbed the dagger that was once lodged in his arm and aimed it toward who ever stood near the door. "I-Its me" The soft whisper of the prince spoke. Soon the face and body of the Prince slipped in. In the boy's hands was a tray of fruits and meats.

"I brought y-you some food…." He whispered. The thief stared long and hard at the boy before putting the knife under the pillow, patting the seat next to him once he sat up. Ryou slowly crossed the room to Akefia,

He sat on the bed next to him. "I um…hope you don't mind but I slipped some pig meat(ham) as well. Not many people like it." He spoke, his eyes set on the try,.

"Hey kid…why are you so glum? Akefia snorted taking a slab of the pig meat, tearing into the warmed substance. "I don't-" Akefia snapped his head at the boy.

"Boy, your talking to the King of Thieves…I can tell between a lie and truth. I'll try this again. What. Is. Wrong?" The man warned finishing the meat in one swallow. Ryou sighs softly, taking a piece of water melon into his fingers.

"I asked my father is he had been looking for me…He said yes but…there was lies written in his eyes…and he said it was to be a family dinner when all he did was talk with mother or Seto…Not to mention we were far from each other at the table…some family we have become." He whispered softly. Akefia stared at Ryou with a strip of meat hanging from his mouth. He made a loud slurp which made

Ryou giggled. A grin spread across the man's face. He took a piece of fruit. "Oi, what this." He said. The boy looked up at him with much curiosity. A smirk grew on the man's face as he through the apple piece into the air. The fruit soon landed on his tongue and he ate the fruit. Ryou giggles soon turning in a full blown laugh.

The boy had set down the plate before falling back on the bed laughing.

The man laughed lowly, looking down at the boy. Seeing this child smiling and happy, had brought a smile to his own face. But yet something else fluttered in his stomach which he didn't understand…What was it?


	8. Chapter 7

A week had gone by since the young prince had taken the thief in and healed him. Ryou kept him safe and fed him, in exchange the thief told him of his life and about how the millennium items were made.

At first the boy was fearful but soon had calmed down around the man and they became close friends. Ryou was happy with Akefia….until the day he was going to leave. "Ryou…" Akefia was sitting before the teen who was finishing sewing the man's red clock.

He flinched, fully knowing this day was to come. "What is it?" He asked no looking up as he handed the man his cloak. "I want you to come with me." He told the boy with a serious expression. "I want you to come with me and leave this place." Ryou looked up at the other.

His eyes were wide with disbelief. Akefia wanted him to come with him? He could really escape? Did he even want to leave at the most part. Ryou looked down at his hands in his lap, biting his lip softly.

"I-I don't know…" He whispered. He had gotten close to Akefia, they had become friends you could say but the teen wished for so much more. "I-I want to leave but I-I'm scared….What if they c-catch us?" Ryou looked up at the man before him.

"Ryou, I swear to Ra I will keep you safe, we wont get caught." Ryou looked down before lifting his gaze to the older Egyptian. "Alright." He smiled softly, putting all his trust into this man. "I'll go with you."

Akefia's cold gaze softened and if possible, warmed. A smile reached the other's lips as he stood up, hold out a hand to the young prince.

Ryou smiled brighter, standing up with the other. Akefia leaned down so their noses were almost touching. "Though I must steal something from this palace one last time…" He whispered. Ryou looked up at him, a blush trailing over his face.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked. "A kiss." Akefia whispered, leaning down he kissed the other one. Ryou's eyes widen slightly but he calmed down and leaned up, kissing the other back.

Once they pulled back, he pulled the boy toward the secret passage he had once come into.

"W-Wait!" Ryou turned back to his room. Akefia blinked as he watched the boy come back with his dark blanket. He raised an eyebrow. Ryou opened the blanket to show a bundle of gold. Akefia smacked his forehead, laughing loudly. "I swear, I'm rubbing off on you boy!" He said before pulling his cream colored hood over his head.

He pulled the boy's white hood over the small crown he wore before taking his free hand and walking down the passage, it shut automatically behind them.

Once out of the passage they had come to a dark tunnel. "Get out here right now you two!" Akefia growled. There was a loud laugh followed by a 'shhhh you idiot!' Soon a tall blond haired man, wearing a purple cloak walked from the shadows followed by…Marik?

Marik held up a torch to the others, waving at Ryou. Ryou stares dumbfound at his friend, who had once saved him from the thief kind and nearly being on the road to death.

"Marik? What are you doing here?" He asked, dumbfound. "Um well…I kinda work for Akefia here but that's beside the point, we have to get you both out of here and to the hideout."

Marik whispered. The other man who looked like Marik chuckled darkly.

"Mariku, shut it." Marik growled before walking ahead of the others. Mariku purred softly before prowling after the other, but not before looking at Ryou licking his lips.

"Oh don't be like that!"

He called to the smaller Egyptian. Ryou blinked, confused as the two walked. He turned his head to look at Akefia, only to find the man looking at him. The boy quickly looked down as Akefia squeezed his hand and the followed after the two.

Atemu knocked on the door to Ryou's room for the third time and he still got no answer from the teen inside.

"Ryou, I know your in there. Your mother says your have not left there all evening." No answer. Atem growled softly as he pushed the doors open.

"Ryou-!" The man looked around the room for the teen. He was no where to be found. Atemu took a step back. "Guards! Guards! Search the palace! The prince is missing!" Atemu yelled.

Mariku froze as they were walking, along with Akefia.

The two younger teens looked at the older ones that slowed their pace, stopping to listen. "Shit…They found out he's gone." Mariku growled. Akefia grabbed Ryou's hand.

"Then lets hurry before they find the horses." The two nodded before running ahead. Akefia kneeled down to Ryou's eye level. "I need you to get on my back, you aren't trained to run as fast and silent like us."

He squeezed the boy's hand. Ryou nodded softly. He let go of the other's hand, walking around him. He slowly wrapped his arms around the other's neck, tightly.

Once he was lifted up his legs wrapped around the other waist. Akefia then turned and ran after the other to their escape.


	9. Author Note

Dear readers and reviews.

I thank you very much from all the reviews on my stories and it's kind of hard with updates now a days. I have next chapters of most stories. Such as Ryou in wonderland, Stolen Prince, We're coming to get you, Beauty and the Beast, and other stories I still have to put on. I have been grounded from my computer but I have my IPod still. I am in a class that allows me to be on the computer and FanFiction is not blocked. I can type up the stories and put them up.

When I decided to start writing my stories I had no intention on starting to become one of the writers the purposely don't update anyone. I never will do that to you guys.

Thank you~!

Yami-HikariAkira

(Andy C. Falls)


End file.
